Insert Code
by eine.hexe
Summary: Her marriage is falling apart while her obsession with diamonds persists. But when she accidentally shares the same safe with someone, what will these complications bring her?
1. Insert Code 1

**Insert Code**

**

* * *

**

Summary: Her marriage is falling apart while her obsession with diamonds persists. But there is a problem with the safe, what will these complications bring her?**  
**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, blah, blah. Bottom line is I'm doing this for fun, not for money._

* * *

The day Higurashi Kagome got her first real present was also the day she started treasuring diamonds immensely. Heart-shaped, perfect cut, and wonderful, wonderful glimmer. Her eyes would shine whenever her amazingly handsome beau would give her a ring or a medallion made of one of the finest materials.

She was not shallow, no, but she couldn't help the discreet tremors she felt whenever she wore diamonds.

"Honey, you are the best," she said sweetly, her voice wrapping him like a seductive, slithering snake; Ookami Kouga was unable to resist her charming nature. His fiancée was a desired woman and he was proud to be her first and only. They had been friends for over two years until he'd got over his initial hesitation and asked her what he'd meant to ever since he'd known her.

Kouga was well-known for being very straightforward with women in general; he always simply told them what he wanted from them, but Kagome had changed him. He'd found himself unable to be that frank with her. She was just so fragile, so beautiful, so perfect. He couldn't dare upset her with his possessive streak, so he waited. They became friends – it had been an easy feat, too, because there was no person Higurashi Kagome held prejudices against. Then he'd asked her to 'be his' and surprisingly, she'd said yes.

"I know, thanks," he replied confidently, thinking back to a time when he'd stuttered in her presence. The day he'd popped the question had been one of the most nerve-wrecking but exhilarating experiences of his life, he was so glad she'd said yes.

He'd do anything for Kagome, he really would, because there was no other that could make him laugh like that, there was no other that could understand him better.

"I've already told you," he added, "you don't have to keep asking me. If you want something just say so. My father has all that money for a reason, you know," he flashed his perfect, wolfish teeth that turned her on so much. Her feet turned into jelly as her lips parted just a little, showing him just how attractive she was. But he didn't need a reminder, he always knew it.

_She takes my breath away._

He was glad he had so much money, because his fiancée was a little materialistic, but that didn't mean she loved him any less. He could deal with this, he accepted and loved this part of her – it was what made her Higurashi Kagome.

'_Ookami Kagome soon,'_ he thought with a grin.

There was no better lover than Kagome; no one could push his buttons quite like her. He'd known from the moment he'd taken her virginity that she was the only one he could ever touch and enjoy, was he supposed to be this happy? Was he supposed to be so lucky?

"I told Akitoki-san you are going to call him later, I hope you weren't planning on ignoring him," Kagome pouted cutely, just like she always did. It turned his insides into mush, he really couldn't think of a more endearing view – his soon-to-be wife was his entire life.

He hated that stupid Hojo, he was such a boring, spineless geek, but he had to stand him because his father said so. His father had the money, Kagome wanted the diamonds, so he needed the old man to provide the cash. It wasn't like he had any respect for the one who'd helped give him life, he didn't deserve it anyway, but if keeping Kagome happy meant swallowing his pride, then he'd gladly do it.

Kagome knew it, too, which made for more blowjobs and less foreplay. He wasn't good at that shit, anyway, and if she didn't mind it, then why'd he bother?

"No, it's alright sweetie, I don't mind." But he did mind, and it really pissed him off, though he wouldn't show her this. He'd go to the bathroom and punch the sink to vent his annoyance and then he'd tell Kagome his knee accidentally collided with something to explain the noise. Kouga would surely find a plausible excuse, he was pretty good at that.

_She's so beautiful today._

And she was, just like any other day, but on this particular day her eyes sparkled with life and her ring finger held the shiny proof of his infinite love for her.

She always made him feel so special, too. He could clearly remember how touched she had been and how much she'd cried when he'd brought her her first present ever: diamond earrings. Ever since she'd become obsessed with the little devils, but it didn't matter. He loved her. He'd stay by her.

Forever.

So when she came down the aisle wearing that gorgeous, simple, white dress and diamonds glinting from ever corner imaginable, he said _Yes_ without a doubt. And so did she.

.•.o.•.o.•.o.•.o.

How had her life changed so? Was she a bad woman for being like this?

She missed the old days when she and Kouga would sit silently under the moonlit sky and let the stars judge them, when they were sick of people calling her a tramp and an opportunist only because he had money and she didn't. They had both known their hearts, they had both felt the same things, why was it always hard for society to recognize that true love did exist?

_But it doesn't._

No one could be more certain of this than Ookami Kagome herself. She'd hoped life would bring her everything she needed; she'd thought she wouldn't miss the love, the caring, the little attention, all those gestures that showed her he cared.

He – her husband, the legendary Ookami Kouga.

His father had passed away, leaving him as a sole heir to a fortune. An entire fortune he shared with her.

Yes, she admitted, she had a weakness for spending money on completely useless things like those diamonds she wore anywhere – it was becoming her trademark – and it was so horrible. She'd loved her husband so much, she'd valued him greatly, but it hadn't been enough. In the end it hadn't been enough.

Now she found herself even more revolting as she realized she didn't care. None of this mattered.

So what if her husband was cheating on her with countless, unknown women? So what if everybody knew about it?

She didn't think about returning the favor for one second, though she kept using his money carelessly, it was her obsession. At some point in their marriage, she'd become less interested in Kouga and more consumed by the money and the diamonds. At night she dreamed of being a queen, of having as many diamonds as she wanted, of being buried in the little, shiny things her heart loved so much.

Was she weird? Was this wrong?

_It surely is._

But she didn't care, did she?

There were moments when she felt sorry, when she regretted doing this to him, regretted pushing him away. He still loved her, that much she knew, but when his wife wouldn't give him the attention he deserved for being a good husband it was only natural that he'd look elsewhere.

_And I don't even care. Does that mean my love died? Does it mean I don't care about him at all?_

It sounded much worse than she really felt.

.•.o.•.o.•.o.•.o.

"Welcome home, Kouga," Kagome greeted lovingly, putting on that sweet smile she reserved for him as compensation. But he didn't even look at her, merely grunted in response.

_He's upset._

Of course, naturally, he was displeased. They hadn't been together as husband and wife in over six months; that was a long time, wasn't it? Kagome thought about giving herself to him this night, but she felt distinctive shivers travel up and down her body, why was she so against the idea? It was not like she didn't find her husband attractive anymore; it just felt wrong to be with him. Almost like they didn't have any connections, like there was no relationship.

_There _is_ no relationship._

"Do you want some oden?" She'd made some, it wasn't often that she cooked, but when she did he would get very happy. Maybe tonight would be the same?

He turned to look at her her, fire glinting in his eyes. She knew that look, she'd recognize it anywhere.

"I want something else," he said, taking a few steps towards her, his predatory side resurfacing. She thought about all those women he was with, weren't they enough to satisfy him sexually? Did he still need her to fill that gap that she knew persisted?

She backed away a bit, as much as to show him her real wishes.

"I want you," he insisted, and she knew she had no option than to give in to him. "You're my wife," he continued, "my body and soul, shouldn't you be in this with me?" Those questions were so true, she knew it, but why did she feel so repulsed? No, not repulsed, but very, immensely against the mere idea.

"Okay," she said simply, as if it was her chore, and he blinked for a second, but the desire was greater than the offense; he really needed her.

So when he undressed her quickly and pushed her against the wall she didn't object. When his hands raked down her spine, she said nothing, just let her body enjoy the torture. She allowed herself to take pleasure in this; it was with her husband after all, and she'd loved Kouga at some point in her life, hadn't she? Yes, she had, very much so. Now the passion was gone, leaving behind nothing else but routine.

He was quick, probably because of the pent-up frustration he finally vented. Kagome was glad she didn't have to let him thrust into her against that very wall more times. She watched him zip his jeans, he hadn't even taken his clothes off, and he looked like he was debating whether to dress her or not.

"I can do it on my own," she told him with a tender voice; she really did not want to anger him further. He'd got his treat, he didn't have to spend more time with her, did he? But she knew his wishes, she knew how much he wanted to just be with her.

_Like the old days._

She missed the old days, but… Kagome just didn't want to relieve them.

.•.o.•.o.•.o.•.o.

"Are you sure this is safe?" she looked around, this bank really seemed very secure, should she really trust them? Kouga had told her she should, they had his complete trust.

"Trust us, Mrs. Ookami, Omega Dealings Bank is the safest you will ever find."

Somehow, she wasn't sure about that, but it didn't hurt to try, did it? She could trust them if they could give their best services.

"Thank you. Here is what I need to be deposited…"

.•.o.•.o.•.o.•.o.

The world sucked. Every little part of it, especially the one with his brother making his life a living hell. He couldn't wait to go to America and get rid of his annoying sibling, when had they ever got along?

_Keh, probably never._

Kikyou would be so happy to see him, that woman was so amazing. He liked her, she liked him, they were good together.

_Everyone says that._

He thought so, too, because all the other girlfriends he'd had were dull, unintelligent, unlike Kikyou, who was so mysterious, so gorgeous, so great. She didn't mind that he had so much fame as a co-owner of the largest construction companies in all Japan, she didn't care that girls followed him everywhere. She was amazing like that.

Of course, their relationship was non-exclusive, he'd never had it differently and he realized he wanted things to stay like this.

Sometimes he wondered about the kinds of men Kikyou spent her time with, were they better-looking than he was? Did she like Americans better? Or did she hook up with Japanese there?

He missed her sometimes, especially when those silly little girls couldn't satisfy him enough in bed. He never slept with sophisticated women, they tended not to let go of him and it was harder to dismiss them afterwards, they were clever.

His phone rang and he prayed it was not Sesshomaru.

"Yeah?"

"Honey?" he heard on the phone. Yes, it was her, Kikyou, the wonder in his life. Her voice was so soothing, so sexy.

"Hi, sweetheart," he said smoothly, trying to sound as casual as possible. Truth was, he'd missed her truly.

"Inuyasha, when are you planning to come?" He heard some apprehension in her voice and took it as anxiousness to see him.

There were little things that could be compared to Kikyou's allure. He smirked, "Why? Miss me?"

She didn't answer, but then again, he hadn't expected her to. "Where are you?" she asked next, seeing as he didn't intend to tell her anything.

"I'm at this bank, the bastard made me come here and deposit something. Wait a second, baby." He put the phone away to discuss the details about the services.

"If something happens to this, you realize bad things are going to happen to your bank, don't you?" Inuyasha threatened, smirking when the man became a bit nervous. Yes, he had that effect on people.

"Of course, sir, we are aware of that," he said shakily, but gave him some papers to sign. "I suppose Nakayama Sesshomaru-sama asked you to do this, did he not?"

"It's none of your business," the younger brother answered snappily, he didn't need anyone mentioning his asshole of a brother now. Distant noise reached his ear and he realized Kikyou was saying something.

"Oh, sorry baby, I had something to discuss. What were you saying?"

It was obvious that Kikyou was ticked off. "Can't you just tell me when you're coming? I really want to talk to you about something."

He was going there this very week, in three days exactly, but why would he tell her that? It would be a surprise, she loved surprises.

"Neah, it's not fun to tell you," he joked, looking at the man offering a pen for a second then took the pen and signed the rest of the papers while smiling through the receiver.

"I really want to talk to you about-"

"Kikyou, wait a second, I've got to do something."

He loosened his red tie with black dots and handed the papers, taking the sheet with the code to his safe. It was 357120.

"Do you have a copy of this?" he asked the kind man.

"Of course, Nakayama-sama, but you should try not to lose yours," the man advised.

"I'm not an idiot. Now… where is the safe supposed to be?"

"Right this way," the man urged.

.•.o.•.o.•.o.•.o.

Kagome looked around, how much was he going to take to bring her those papers? Around her, there weren't many people at his early hour, which was odd, but she didn't think much of it. There was only an elegant woman waiting at another counter, two old ladies and a little girl – probably the granddaughter of one – and a fine-looking man in a suit, loosening his red tie with black dots.

She wanted to sign the papers already, this was ridiculous. If these were the kinds of services they-

"Sign here, Mrs. Ookami," he said, pointing the pen where she was supposed to sign.

"Thank you," Kagome said testily. She'd spent ten minutes here already, why couldn't they hurry up? She signed quickly, why did they need so much paperwork?

"Here," she said when she was done.

"Thank you, here is the code." She took the sheet of paper with the code written on it and tried to memorize it. She was good at that.

_357120._

"Come this way," the man said, leading her to the safe. She was amazed at how large the room was; she could easily get lost in it. Her safe number was 45. She opened it and thrust the bag with jewelry as far as it went. It made her feel safer, because you couldn't even see it unless you knew to look for it.

She closed the safe, inserted the code and tightened her hold on the bag as she followed the man to the exit. Distantly, she hoped Kouga was right about these people.

.•.o.•.o.•.o.•.o.

Safe number 45. Inuyasha opened it with the code, all but threw the precious object inside and closed it. Just like that. He was done. Sesshomaru could kiss his ass for all he cared.

"Thank you for choosing Omega Dealings Bank," the man intoned as Inuyasha stormed past him. He put the phone back to his ear to hear Kikyou sigh softly.

"I suppose I can't postpone this any longer, can I?" she said quietly, which kind of puzzled him. He was curious now, what was she talking about? "You're not going to tell me when you're coming, are you?" she asked and this was the first time Inuyasha had heard Kikyou sound so frail.

"Has something happened? If you really want to know," he'd tell her, there wasn't a thing he wouldn't do for her. Well, except an exclusive relationship; again, he wasn't into those.

"No, it makes no difference," she interrupted. "I have something to tell you."

"Can't it wait until I come over there?"

"That is what this is about," she said, so no, it couldn't wait, he deduced.

Inuyasha sighed, "Fine. Tell me. What happened?"

"I want _us_ to end," she said simply and he was forced to take the phone away from his ears, look at the small screen, and check if it was really Kikyou whom he was talking to.

Then he snapped, "What?!"

"I knew you were going to take this badly," she sighed in distress. "I can't wait for you Inuyasha, especially when I know you don't want a true relationship." She sounded so dejected.

_Is that what this is about?_

He changed his mind. For her, he'd do the exclusive thing. He'd only have her. He could do that for her.

"Listen, Kikyou, I can change, I swear I can," he pleaded for another chance, hoping she'd take him back. This couldn't be happening. The streets were noisy, but he couldn't hear anything else but the sound of her voice.

"No, it's too late."

He'd really thought she was okay with their relationship.

"It's not! It's really not. Look, I'll come live with you, I'll be just with you, I swear," he really didn't want to lose her.

Then she told him the most dreadful thing.

"Inuyasha, I found someone else."

That was deafening.

His insides lurched; suddenly, he couldn't breathe.

"His name is Suikotsu, he's a darling, and he's Japanese. You have to understand me when I say I'm in love and Suikotsu can give me what I want. What I need. You couldn't do that, Inuyasha, you couldn't fill that gap, so I'm leaving you. I'm allowing you to have a normal life without this strange relationship we've had." Her words were smooth, her voice was so… calm. How could she be so calm?

_She's thought about this for a long time._

The realization hit him like a crane, how could she do this to him?

"Fine," he said, trying to keep his desperation out of his voice. "Fine, Kikyou, if you want it like this, then so be it. I don't care," he assured her, but he did care, it broke him in half.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," she said and hung up. She hung up and he knew he wouldn't hear her voice again.

This world sucked big time.

* * *

**_A/N: I just got this idea and hurried to write it down. I hope you'll enjoy this story, it will be pretty short._** **_Please review and tell me what you think of it._**


	2. Insert Code 2

**Insert Code**

**

* * *

**

Summary: Her marriage is falling apart while her obsession with diamonds persists. But there is a problem with the safe, what will these complications bring her?**  
**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, blah, blah. Bottom line is I'm doing this for fun, not for money._

* * *

"Are you completely inapt?"

Oh, this was so normal – something to be expected of Sesshomaru to say, but this time Inuyasha actually felt bad.

"I told you, I have no idea what happened. I could have sworn I put it in the safe like you told me to," the younger brother all but whined, scratching his head in confusion. How had this happened? How had he lost Sesshomaru's engagement ring meant for Kagura? He was supposed to take good care of it and ensure its safety until the trip to Sweden the couple would go on, so Sesshomaru could ask her to be his wife. This was certainly not good news.

"That was a very expensive diamond ring designed especially for her," Sesshomaru said and Inuyasha almost rolled his eyes – he'd heard this so many times. "I cannot have another one just like that made for her, so you had better find it, or else I shall make sure you will not be able to walk or talk or do anything that is precious to you for the rest of your life."

Inuyasha's hand unconsciously went to his neck, he knew what Sesshomaru was capable of, especially when it came to him.

_Man, I really wish he loved me right now._

But there was still the mystery of the ring. Where had it gone to? It couldn't have vanished. And he remembered distinctively putting it in the safe. He _had_ put it there. Or hadn't he?

_This is so frustrating._

His room was a mess now; he'd searched in every corner. His office wasn't so good-looking either, and it frustrated him to no end that he just couldn't find the damn piece of jewelry.

_I'm going to die._

Whatever Sesshomaru had in mind for him if he didn't find the ring was surely worse than death. He remembered that time when Sesshomaru had decided to play knives with him, the kitchen had been a good weapon-provider. Inuyasha had been merely six years old, but his brother had apparently decided to teach him how to fight for his life. For real.

_I'm reaaally going to die._

Ever since, Sesshomaru had done nothing else but express his amusement and enjoyment every time they fought, it was like a sport for him. Inuyasha was weaker than the older brother, he was aware of this, and that was why he didn't particularly like fighting Sesshomaru. He just wanted a break for a change.

_Motherfucker._

But where was the ring? The Ring. The one for Kagura.

Honestly, Inuyasha didn't understand how come Kagura stood by the asshole. She was very stylish and all that, he could tell, there was no way she _loved_ Sesshomaru…

… was there?

_Still, he's going to ask her to marry him and she's going to say yes. That's pretty obvious._

He didn't feel jealous in the least, just pitied Kagura to the extreme.

_Time to search for the damn ring some more._

And it never occurred to him that someone might have taken it out of his safe, not for just a second.

.•.o.•.o.•.o.•.o.

Kagome was confused. Here she was, holding this amazing, incredible ring with her lips parted, letting air escape her throat in small puffs of air. She'd noticed something strange for a while, but she'd tried to make nothing of it. Her diamonds were always safe at the deep end of the safe, nothing ever happened to them, but strange things would start appearing in her safe for time to time, and disappear after a little while, making her wonder if she'd dreamed it.

But now she knew it wasn't a dream as she looked at the diamond ring she had on her middle finger. It was a bit large for her ring finger, so she had to resort to wearing it on a thicker one to make sure it didn't fell.

Maybe she should speak with those responsible for the safety of her things, but somehow she didn't want to return this. She wouldn't call it stealing, no, it was just that someone had given her this great opportunity.

They could take all her jewels for all they wanted, she didn't care. Not when she had this amazing ring. Not when her heart beat faster, wilder. Kouga would never give her so much money as to buy something like this. She could own it only if she sold many of her other diamonds.

Hopefully, the true owner wouldn't notice.

.•.o.•.o.•.o.•.o.

Inuyasha went to check for a second time. Maybe he'd left it further into the safe, where he couldn't see it. Maybe he was being paranoid. Perhaps the ring was still there.

_Let it be here._

He walked up to safe number 45, inserted the code he now knew by heart, and opened it slowly, anticipation making his skin crawl. It had to be there, he decided.

He closed his eyes for good luck and thrust his hand inside. There was a small break in time as it stopped entirely when he felt something resembling a jewelry box in his hand.

_Incredible._

He pulled it out, so glad he'd found the red jewelry box. But when light settled on it, he realized something was right. The box… it was black. Funny, he remembered it being red.

.•.o.•.o.•.o.•.o.

"Kaguya, darling," Kagome greeted with a wide smile, rising from her seat at the café to hug her best friend. They hadn't seen each other in over three months, it was such a shame. Now was the best opportunity for them to catch up with the latest gossips, the latest juicy details of each other's generally interesting lives.

"So, how's the man?" the older, taller woman asked curiously. Ookami Kagome's life was never ever boring; she had tons of people admiring her fashion sense and personal style. And, of course, everyone knew about her weakness for everything diamonds-related. It was all so glamorous. Kaguya knew best, she was part of this world.

"Well, I guess he's with some young chick right now," Kagome replied with a smile, something that always amazed Kaguya.

"Jeez, honeysugar, you're the best. You know how I like these kinds of twisted relationships, I'm all excited right now. So tell me, is there anything else I should know?"

Kagome's eyes turned to the side and Kaguya followed her gaze to appreciate the obviously muscular body of the bald, but incredibly sexy waiter smiling down at them.

"I see the other lovely lady has come," he told Kagome with a warm, familiar smile. Were they friends?

"Yes, Renkotsu. Now you can take our order," the married woman replied, never taking her eyes off his.

"Here's the menu," he said, winking almost unnoticeably. But nothing ever escaped the eagle eyes of Hirota Kaguya.

"Thank you," Kagome replied smoothly, with deliberately seductive words that rolled off her tongue smoothly.

As soon as he was out of sight, Kaguya expressed her gaping awe. "Are you cheating on Kouga?"

Kagome smirked, "No need to. I don't need men right now. For some reason, I don't feel sexually frustrated at all." She was so weird. But Kaguya had always known this. Kagome had had an odd spark to her ever since she was a teenager.

"But he was so delicious," the slightly older woman complained, her mind still enveloped in the waiter's exquisite smell. He was beyond amazing.

"I know, he's asked me to go on a date with him countless times, but I always said no. He still doesn't get it," Kagome said with a friendly smile.

"Maybe if you didn't act so damn flirty with him he'd get the damn point," the other argued, mirroring her smile.

"Yeah, yeah."

Renkotsu appeared beside them, asking if they'd decided what to take. Kaguya was hard-pressed not to say "You" but she kept her mouth shut this time. Instead, she ordered a chocolate soufflé and lemonade, while Kagome opted for an exotic fruit salad and an ice frappe.

"Anything else?"

Kaguya still wanted to say _You,_ but once again refrained from such boldness.

"I saw that look," Kagome commented right after Renkotsu's retreat. "It screamed, 'I want to fuck you'. Don't you think so?"

She was taunting her, the little vixen, but Kaguya wouldn't let Kagome get the best of her. "You're just jealous."

"Jealous?" Kagome waved her off. "Honey, if I wanted, I'd be under this guy in a flash. Or on top," she said with a cocky smirk, the one Kagome always wore when she was this self-confident. There was no way Kaguya could argue, the married woman was right.

"Why are you so damn faithful?" She was ticked off, she really was. The fact that she'd never had a true relationship wasn't something that disturbed her greatly, but to see her best friend refraining from doing sexual things with amazing guys – such as Renkotsu – really pissed her off.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Kagome replied. Yes, why should she cheat on Kouga? Just because _he_ did it? If she wanted sex, then she'd easily have it from her husband, but she didn't. It wasn't something she needed. It was bad enough when Kouga wanted it from her.

Changing the subject, Kagome showed Kaguya her middle finger adorned with her latest 'conquest'.

Kaguya's mouth dropped open. "The girls are gonna shit a brick," she said after a close inspection. Kagome wouldn't even take it off her finger to show it to her, she was _that_ possessive of this one. And she had every reason to be.

"I hope they will," Kagome said smugly, the corners of her lips tilting skywards. Oh, she was so _proud._ "Aren't I fabulous?" And oh, so _modest._

"Kouga must love you very much. You should worship him," she said with profound astonishment, still baffled at seeing such an amazing – and surely expensive – piece of art.

"Kouga didn't give this to me," Kagome said casually, admiring the ring herself. She honestly couldn't get enough of it and doubted she ever will.

"Come again?"

The married woman smiled. "I found it."

It was all Kaguya could do not to faint.

.•.o.•.o.•.o.•.o.

So it wasn't red. The jewel box was black instead, even though it coincidentally looked exactly like the red one. At the moment, he didn't think to look inside it, but fished his phone out of his pocket to call his brother.

"Bastard, I need you to answer a question," he said _politely._

"Shoot. Yourself, preferably," Sesshomaru said, and Inuyasha had the impression it wasn't a joke.

"Was the box red or black?"

"The box?" the older brother was confused, and it was obvious through the cell phone.

"You know, the one with the ring in it."

"As red as your blood," he answered morbidly, making Inuyasha cringe in remembrance of all the times Sesshomaru had seen his blood. He hung up quickly, before Sesshomaru got any _creative_ ideas that usually stemmed from their conversations.

Sighing, he finally opened the box instinctively, and his eyes widened when he was more than one piece of jewelry inside. How had they fit in such a small box? And…

_Whose are these?_

Had he switched jewelry boxes with someone?

.•.o.•.o.•.o.•.o.

"The skies must love you very much," Kaguya commented grouchily, unable to understand the concept. How often did one find such a precious, beautiful, breathtaking thing on the streets? Never.

"Yes, I must be God's pretty, beloved child," Kagome added with a twisted sense of humor, knowing Kaguya's Buddhist religion.

"Keh!" the older woman exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Huh?" Kagome was confused, what had Kaguya said? That was a pretty strange sound, so she started giggling. "That was so funny. Keh, eh?"

"Sorry," Kaguya blushed. "My… boyfriend of sorts keeps saying that all the time and it sort of rubbed off on me.

"Keh?" Kagome tested it on her lips, "Keh. It sounds interesting. Keh… Keh!" She giggled as Kaguya pouted.

"Stop saying it so much, it doesn't sound good coming from you!"

But Kagome's girlish giggles only stopped when she processed what she'd been told. "Boyfriend? You have a _boyfriend?_ How did _that_ happen?" She leaned slightly towards Kaguya, expressing her vivid interest. Someone who could manage to have Kaguya faithful to them was surely someone notable.

"Oh, he's not a _boyfriend_ boyfriend. It's certainly not an exclusive relationship, thought sometimes I wish it were," Kaguya told her dismissively, waving her hand erratically like she did whenever she was nervous.

"So he wanted a non-exclusive one?" Kaguya nodded. "And you were okay with it?"

"Aren't I always?"

"Yes, you are. But if you want him for good, shouldn't you tell him this?" Kagome asked.

"Neah, it's good like this. I don't wanna mess things up, you know?"

"Okay, babygirl, but don't come crying to me afterwards. So, tell me the juicy details," Kagome urged with twinkling eyes.

"Well, first it's about his eyes, and then…"

.•.o.•.o.•.o.•.o.

"You should see for yourself how he kisses…" Kaguya said dreamily.

"Wow, from what you're telling me this man is a sex god," Kagome concluded, interested in the person Kaguya was describing. Kaguya was never serious about men, but it seemed like this one had caught her complete attention.

"Oh, he's better than that I just wish I was his only one so that people would envy me," she disclosed, and Kagome realized she'd known it all along. She'd known that Kaguya didn't love him, but was only possessive. She wanted people to be jealous of her for having such a fine male specimen wrapped around her fingers.

"Don't fret, babygirl, I'm sure he'll always come back to you."

"Oh, I'm his favorite, that much I know, but I want more from him. Too bad he can't give it," Kaguya said with a shrug. It didn't hurt her, but it was heavily frustrating.

"Maybe I'll meet him someday," Kagome offered, truly curious.

"Yeah, it would be nice. We live together, did I tell you that?"

"No!" Kagome's eyes widened.

"Yeah, but he doesn't always come home and I don't always do it, either. Neither of us gets upset over it, it's not like we're married or something."

Silence reigned over them for a few seconds until Kaguya suggested,

"Why don't you come by tomorrow?"


	3. Insert Code 3

**Insert Code**

**

* * *

**

Summary: Her marriage is falling apart while her obsession with diamonds persists. But there is a problem with the safe, what will these complications bring her?**  
**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, blah, blah. Bottom line is I'm doing this for fun, not for money._

* * *

She entered the Hall under the avid and hungry gazes of all the people that both envied and admired her poise. They wanted to bite a chunk of her flesh and claim it as theirs, touch her skin, possess her – it was readable in their eyes. She prided in the fact that no one except her husband could have her. And if she had a say in it, she wouldn't even let Kouga touch her, but she needed his money. Sometimes she felt like a leech, but the feeling disappeared as soon as she remembered his kinky behavior in bed and what she had to go through every time for his comfort. No, it was a favor for a favor in their marriage.

Ookami Kagome shined at her husband's side more than the expensive diamonds on her fingers – oh, how everyone wished they were her. Kouga's father had died a week before Kagome's reunion with Kaguya, and then business had flourished unexpectedly and she had received more attention than ever. Soon, her expensive tastes and stylish ways sparked people's interest. She had a place on her own on magazines covers, interviews over interviews took a lot of her time, but she was always available to talk about her passions.

"Of course," she would say, "I receive all kinds of indecent proposals daily," and it wasn't a lie, "but I only need my husband. Our relationship is one of mutual understanding." And indeed it was. He understood her obsession with beauty and diamonds and kept giving her money to satisfy her pleasures and she understood that he had his own urges and let him have fun with other girls, younger girls who needed him for other things than his money. She'd met this girl once, Ayame; Kouga had fucked her a couple of times. Kagome felt sorry for the girl, really. It was obvious how ardently she was trying to get Kouga to fall in love with her, but she didn't stand a chance – Kagome knew her husband still loved her and longed for her affection, even if she personally didn't care much.

Was it wrong? She couldn't tell any longer. It felt as if any feelings she had were shallow.

People, of course, gossiped. Was the diva cheated on behind her back? Did her beauty not faze her husband? _Was he blind?_

To all these questions she had an answer – unconventional though it was, it worked as a charm for the media and she was unknowingly setting a trend for young girls that idolized her and had their own measly relationships.

"Everything my husband does I know and accept and vice versa. There's just _that_ much love between us," blah, blah, blah. And yes, she always stressed how much this life of glamour mattered for her.

"Some people like watching stars with a telescope. I like being one."

And oh, was she a star! Even though there wasn't much more to her except her beauty and diamonds and wit, she'd managed to get press attention and now she just couldn't get away from paparazzi.

"Where did you say you lived babygirl?" she asked, a costly pair of sunglasses hiding her naturally beautiful eyes. The phone she had went perfectly with her clothes – truly, she had many phones and kept switching them according to her outfits.

The phone, it said, "Sakura Avenue, stupid. Hurry up cause Inuyasha is going to leave soon," the not-so-friendly voice of Kaguya commented.

"Right," Kagome said, truly not giving a damn about the man at the moment. She should have visited Kaguya's home about a month before when she'd been invited, but Kouga had taken her out to celebrate his company's success, and things had been hectic ever since. Kaguya had told her that her boyfriend was in some sort of lawsuit with some bank he suspected had done something wrong. As if she was interested.

With a flick of her wrist the limo stopped in front of a sparkly Asian store that promised the bag of her dreams just by the look of it. Ignoring the thought that Kaguya would probably have her head for being late, she stepped inside, being instantly recognized by the shop assistants who insisted for her autograph, which, naturally, included the quick sketch of a diamond. She'd really become a product of fame.

When she finally reached Sakura Avenue with her new handbag that went gracefully perfect with her look, Kaguya greeted her with pursed lips.

"I bought this," Kagome said as if to excuse herself and heard Kaguya sigh. "I'll put a couple diamonds here," she showed her friend where with sparkling eyes, "and here. It'll look amazing, but Kouga's got to give me the go."

"Fabulous," Kaguya said with a warm smile, quite envious of Kagome for her husband. Her eyes fell on the it-ring, the one Kagome had found just-like-that. The woman was full of good luck.

Finally, Kagome saw Inuyasha and tried to ignore the suddenly speedy heart beating rhythm. What was _that_ about?

Without taking her sunglasses off, she displayed her perfectly white teeth in an unsettling smile as they shook hands. He was just... standing there, his hands in his pockets, two buttons unbuttoned, his tie looking deliciously loose, and simply being sexy as Hell.

"How about sharing him?' Kagome suggested to Kaguya, knowing the nature of her romance with this silver-haired god. Kaguya looked horrified, but Kagome heard a chuckle to her left. Looking that way, she noticed the man was quite amused.

"I don't do stars," he disclosed and Kagome smiled invitingly, not at all disappointed. There was something in his stride as he excused himself to leave that screamed masculinity, and she was sure he _would_ have her in bed, but he could obviously do without the press coverage. She, on the other hand, had no such qualms.

But just as Kaguya was trying to say something, Inuyasha stopped abruptly at the door as if he'd just realized something, all eyes glued to him.

"What's wrong, baby?" Kagome's best friend asked, but he wasn't looking at her; he was looking at Kagome.

"45," he said and Kagome's eyebrows furrowed. It was the number of her safe. To be sure, he said the code, too, "357120". Kagome froze, instantly recognizing what he was saying. Warning lights went off in her mind and she noticed the way he was eyeing her hand. "Let me see that ring," he requested, gesturing towards the marvelous diamond beauty on her ring finger. Realizing he was the likely true owner and cursing her luck, Kagome invented a quick but reasonable excuse and simply stormed past Inuyasha, leaving him blinking in confusion.

"What was _that_?" Kaguya asked, puzzled herself.

By the time he grasped her trickery, the limo had already left. Enraged, Inuyasha surfed the net for pictures of her on editorials and covers. Yes, she had the ring. Sesshomaru's ring meant for Kagura. Now he understood – he really did share the safe with someone else. The lawsuit was relevant after all, and he no longer had to avoid his brother, who had seemed determined to shove Inuyasha inside a meteorite and sent him in outer space the last time they'd seen each other.

In thirty minutes he was at Ookami Residence.

Kagome's surprise at seeing him there was infinite, but it didn't show, thanks to her natural hiding abilities. "It's mine," she stated simply.

But he wouldn't back down, either. "It my brother's." Annoyed, Inuyasha frowned. How long would she resist until handing the damned thing over?

"I've got papers to prove it," he added, knowing he'd backed her into a corner. She had nothing to say to it, because she had stolen the ring. But he was wrong – Kagome always had the last word.

"I've got _it_ to prove it," she said and lifted her hand to show the magnificent ring, as if to taunt the young man.

In an impulsive motion, he reached for the ring, but Kagome predictably pulled her hand away. "You're such a child," she laughed, her eyes sparkling along.

"It's supposed to be my brother's engagement ring for his fiancée, why are you doing this?"

"Because I love this ring," she answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"It's unique," he tried to reason, but Kagome was diamond-hard about it. She just wouldn't hear it. The ring was hers, and that was that.

"Then your brother has the money to have another one made for him."

"You're such a bitch," Inuyasha hissed, almost at the end of his wits. All of a sudden, a web of intrigue appeared slowly inside the weird woman, even if she knew it wasn't what she'd normally do.

"I'll give it to you," she promised, "only if you have sex with me." Naturally, she'd like sleeping with him, but wasn't _that_ ecstatic about it. She'd just have to play with him a bit and manipulate him like she wished. He was incredulous.

"What?"

A smile stole Kagome's features. She was really, really enjoying this.

"I said-"

"I heard that, bitch – what the Hell? Isn't Kaguya your best friend?" Kagome bet he actually wanted to nail her, but worried about his girlfriend. Yeah. That had to be exactly it.

"Aren't you two non-exclusive?" she asked with a tempting wink.

In Inuyasha's mind, she just wasn't for real. Was she really asking him what he thought she was? It made no sense. She was a monster, truly, completely. He told her as much.

"I try" was her unaffected reply.

"So you won't be giving me the ring that easily, will you?" He sighed; Kaguya was going to kill him. Oh, and she'd kill Kagome, too, but the gorgeous bitch probably couldn't care less. Was she emotionless? Most likely.

"Nope," she answered good-humoredly, watching the way her ring shone in the wonderful light of the living room.

"Then ok. I accept." Honestly, what else was there left to do? He wouldn't fall on his knees and beg, that was for sure. And it wasn't as if he didn't want to sleep with her, anyway. Just the thought of it…

But Kagome had other plans. As much as she wanted the handsome guy inside her like she'd never desired anyone else, she wanted the ring more – it was priceless – so she decided to play a little trick.

"And we're gonna put it on tape," she said, leaving him to wonder about the reason.

"And do what with it?" His frown showed hesitance.

"Oh, I'll show it to Kaguya. We'll compare and see with which one of us you're more flexible. It'll be lots of fun, don't worry," she commented, as if she couldn't' wait. In reality, she guessed Inuyasha wasn't _that_ kinky and her suspicions were correct.

"You're crazy," he said, horrified by the idea. "You're too damn fucked up. How do you live with yourself?"

Coincidentally, before she could answer, Kouga arrived home and chose that particular moment to barge into the living room.

"What the-"

"Oh, hi honey," Kagome said in a sugary tone. "Inuyasha here and I are going to have hot, amazing, wild monkey sex and then show it to his girlfriend."

"What?" Her enraged husband seemed ready to strike as Kagome could only laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"You're mad," Inuyasha told her, heading straight for the door, clearly disturbed by the woman's crystalline laughter. Giving her a harsh look to keep her on her toes, he fled, leaving her with a confused and angry Kouga.

"You'd better explain," he warned, "have you been cheating on me?"

Kagome was serious all of a sudden. "That's rich coming from you."

For a second he seemed guilty and devastated like a lost puppy, but he remembered their circumstances. "It's only your fault. I love you, _only_ you, but you don't need me for anything else than my money."

"You're right," she would have said, but kept quiet instead. It went without saying.

"I'm only yours," she told him and he smiled, recognizing no lie in her words. He knew then she was being faithful. Maybe there was hope with her. As long as he was her only one, maybe things would work out, he thought. Oh, how wrong he was.

.•.o.•.o.•.o.•.o.

"Why the Hell don't _you_ go and convince her?" Inuyasha was out of ideas. "It's _your_ ring," he pointed out.

"Which _you_ lost," Sesshomaru added casually.

"Come on," the younger brother whined. "I'm sure she'd get scared of you and give it back just like that." And it seemed plausible, too. Everyone who saw the exotically handsome but icy cold businessman trembled in fear. Surely Mrs. Ookami wasn't any different.

"I have already had the pleasure of dealing with Mrs. Ookami. She is unfazed by my presence," Sesshomaru said coolly, silently angry with himself that he hadn't noticed the ring on her finger sooner, or he'd have taken it with her finger, as well, if she refused to cooperate. Now, however, was time for Inuyasha to learn and deal with his mistakes. He'd only wait one more month, and Inuyasha knew it.

"It's not possible…"

But it was. Kagome had no purpose in life than to be rich and famous and to have that diamond ring, it seemed. But what if he played it differently? What if he… say, made her fall in love with him and hand over the ring willingly? Pfft. That sounded like wishful thinking, but if he did play his cards well, then maybe he'd hit the jackpot.

Besides, what else could he do? If he addressed her legally, she'd probably say she'd lost the ring and hide it somewhere for a while. Kagome would find a way. And to steal it from her… it would be hard and cowardly.

No, this had to be done with style. But how to seduce a femme fatale? he honestly had no idea. Up until now, women had been enchanted by his looks and had offered themselves to him in flocks, but this one was strong-headed. At least it would be a challenge, and he absolutely adored such temptingly gorgeous challenges.

If he wanted to seduce her, then he'd have to play hard to get. But to get to that, he'd have to make her want him. He'd have to flaunt his cash before her eyes, maybe buy Kaguya a couple of fabulous diamond rings to rival hers – good lord, it would leave a dent in his wallet the size of the Mount Fuji.

But it didn't matter. He'd seduce her, fuck her, take her ring and after she'd be smitten with him, he'd leave her like she deserved.

The problem was her husband, but it seemed she didn't give a rat's ass about that man, except the fact that he was technically her credit card. Well, Inuyasha would have to compete with that. After all, Nakayama Enterprise earned a whole lot more than pesky Ookami Inc. It would be a piece of cake.

And he'd show her. That cocky princess, that diamond-eater, he'd fucking show her.


	4. Insert Code 4

**Insert Code**

**

* * *

**

Summary: Her marriage is falling apart while her obsession with diamonds persists. But there is a problem with the safe, what will these complications bring her?**  
**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, blah, blah. Bottom line is I'm doing this for fun, not for money._

* * *

So he made a list.

Of course, it was on a half-written paper while he was sitting on the toilet, a pen between his teeth, a lit cigarette supported by an ashtray (yes, Inuyasha did enjoy his nicotine _that much_) and an evil smile plastered on his lips (or was it a snarl?), because it wasn't like he had a lot of free time for the list with the way business was going lately.

But the man was at a loss.

What should be his priority? Woo Ookami Kagome and destroy Ookami Kouga (he didn't like competition anyway – and yes, he meant _business_) or destroy Ookami Kouga and then woo Kagome?

The possibilities were as following: if he tried to court the bitch first, yes, she'd fall in love with him and stuff, and then he'd hurt her husband (aka her credit card) businesswise, but until then Inuyasha himself would have already posed as a much more generous credit card, so Kagome would not suffer that much. No, that plan sounded kind of crappy. Then again, if he fucked with Kouga's company a bit (he could pull a few strings here and there – maybe, just _perhaps_ he'd overheard something about a 'shitty deal' Kouga had made, and perhaps the poor 'wolf' had not warned his clients beforehand. Inuyasha was sure he'd find such examples in Kouga's files) Kagome would surely be devastated (moneywise) and she'd fall right into his trap, because he'd become her night in shining armor (better make that glittery, diamond armor).

Okay so Step One was decided. He had to terminate Kouga's power in the business domain. Yep. No big deal; he'd been meaning to do that sooner or later.

Smiling, Inuyasha took a long, passionate, relaxed drag on his cigarette and finished his business with the toilet before taking his ashtray and paper and pen with him to his desk.

He began scribbling some more schemes and plans and whatnot.

Step Two consisted of sending little, stupid apology letters telling her he'd took the liberty of using her diamonds (the ones stored in the safe) and giving them to his brother, who, in the urgency of the moment, had used one of the rings as an engagement ring, and it turned out his future wife, Kagura, was not much of an ostentatious-rings woman, because she absolutely adored one of the smaller, more modest rings Kagome had. Of course, the bitch would start to wonder why the press would say nothing about the supposed engagement, but Inuyasha would tell her it would have been a very secret, very intimate engagement party with only family involved, and hush, don't tell anybody.

And then he'd pretend to be indebted to her, because he'd hypothetically have his brother indebted to him (as if!) and shower her with affection (in the form of a few nicely-shaped diamonds – which he'd make sure to take back in the end) She'd surely fall for it, especially if that idiot husband of hers would have nothing to offer her anymore.

And he only had a month for it.

_Dammit._ He gulped.

.•.o.•.o.•.o.•.o.

She felt like in a cheap movie where the obedient wife closed her eyes and grit her teeth through the whole ordeal, trying hard not to watch 'below the belt'. Oh, the quirk of fate.

And Kouga was grunting, the pig, exactly _like_ a pig (even though Kagome had never heard a pig grunting), and it was disgusting, _disgusting,_ especially since he reeked of alcohol. Lately, whenever he sought her 'services' as a 'good' and 'respectful' wife, it seemed he needed some booze to give him balls beforehand. Or something.

How she hated this.

So there was nothing for Kagome to do other than pretend that there was an interesting stain on the ceiling (oh, did you notice that footprint above you?) and try not to throw up because of her husband's foul breath and, at the same time, try to hide her excitement for her upcoming birthday. She already knew what he present was; this was why she was being extra sweet and careful around Kouga.

A personalized Birkin with diamonds on it – _ah,_ the glory.

When he finished (luckily, not inside her) Kagome breathed out in what felt like a long time.

"I know what you're going to ask," he slurred, looking like he was half asleep already, which was shocking, because he would always be snoring at this point.

"I didn't say anything," Kagome replied, biting her lower lip to stay quiet. No fighting. No fighting. Remember, she told herself, _Birkin._ Hermès combined with diamonds. Aah! She suddenly felt too elated that she was afraid she might burst. "But go ahead, honey," she said in a sugary voice, turning on her stomach and drawing circles on his hairy chest.

Kagome hated hairy-chested men.

Kouga must have been surprised, because his eyes widened and suddenly he looked much more sober, gawking at her as if she'd just come out of a TV commercial. One about prostate cancer.

"Are you okay?"

"Sure," she shrugged, oh, how hard it was to lie, but Birkin going diamonds! She had to stay focused.

Maybe she should seek help instead.

"I thought you were going to ask me about your birthday gift. You usually have this twisted sense of humor that makes you ask me about money and diamonds right after we've made love," he said with an obvious great difficulty. He was still drunk.

Kagome almost snorted. He'd used the expression "make love". Was he for real? She felt like laughing.

"Coincidence, darling. Don't think much of it."

"Right," he grunted and fell asleep, because he was already feeling better. Yes, there was a chance for him with his Kagome, indeed.

.•.o.•.o.•.o.•.o.

Kaguya was a screamer. Inuyasha had learned that the negative way the first time they'd had sex and some neighbor had called the police. They had definitely worked on the level of manifestation she reached. The sex had become better, too. It was probably because she was frustrated that she couldn't express herself fully, but she really gave all of herself. Was literally _mad_ between sheets.

And Inuyasha wasn't complaining at all, especially since it was so hot, so tight, so damn first-class inside of her as he thrust, moaned, panted, and did all of the things he was used to doing while in bed with some fiery vixen.

He wasn't a sex addict. He guessed.

"Right there, baby," she moaned, scratching his back (damn, that hurt, but it was such a _goooood_ kind of hurt) and then he waited for her to descend from her ecstasy-filled heights before letting himself go as well. The condom was damn annoying, but necessary, so it was a good riddance when he slipped it off after slipping from inside her.

The nasty thing was that Kaguya liked to _cuddle._ Inuyasha almost shuddered. Biting the inside of his cheeks, he stretched an arm so she could put her head on his chest and then he'd wrap it around her waist. It was a habit already.

"What was that thing with Kagome the other day?" Kaguya asked, interrupting the calm haze after another night of mind-numbing sex. It was why he still kept her around.

Ah, Kagome… The Bitch. Well he couldn't exactly tell Kaguya his plans, could he?

"I'd already met her."

Kaguya frowned, but Inuyasha couldn't see it. "I _noticed_."

When he didn't continue, she cleared her throat. "Do I have any chance in finding out how exactly you two have met?"

Impulsively, he would have told her to ask Kagome, but he kept his mouth shut, remembering how creative Kagome was when trying to annoy people. It didn't seem to matter to her that she might be hurting people's feelings, even if they were close ones.

"_Oh, hi honey," Kagome said in a sugary tone. "Inuyasha here and I are going to have hot, amazing, wild monkey sex and then show it to his girlfriend."_

Yeah.

"Well, no." Obviously.

Kaguya sighed.

"Okay, go back to sleep," she whispered groggily, as if having forgotten they had just had hot, passionate sex instead of sleeping.

It wasn't like it mattered. It was time to finish Step One anyway, so Inuyasha gave a few last indications by phone (ignoring the why-the-fuck-did-you-call-so-late's) and smirked eagerly.

.•.o.•.o.•.o.•.o.

Kagome blinked.

No Birkin?

Okay, so it hurt (actually, it felt like all the efforts she'd made this last month had been for _nothing_ so it was zero short of agonizing), but how could it be? Surely Kouga was fucking with her.

She had to try a different approach.

Smiling giddily, as if she'd just fallen in love with him, Kagome tucked her hair behind her ears. "Come on, sugar, you can't do this to me." She faked a pout, it wasn't that hard, but Kouga seemed unmoved, _sad?_

The ever-loving wife stepped back.

"You're _not_ kidding?"

She blinked again and watched him do the same.

"No, I'm not."

There would be prosecution, too, he claimed.

"How could you be so stupid?" she snapped. Her eyes were wide, injected, her look bordering on lifeless – she looked like a killing machine. And Kouga had the decency (and self-preservation) to stay a few feet away from her.

But it didn't matter when she started throwing vases and other, preferably sharp objects at him.

"You bastard!" and such were constantly flowing from her lips.

She felt so mad that she wanted to pour every bit of rancor out of her chest.

"You aren't even a good lay! And you have chest hair!"

It seemed she'd raised his hackles, because he yelled back, "And you're a statue in bed."

"Of course I am," she replied, "because I hate doing it with you."

His eyes widened.

"Oh," he assumed, "so you enjoy it with other guys? Maybe guys you have 'wild, monkey sex' with?"

Kagome rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Yeah, because Nakayama is such a catch that I can't help but fawn _aaaaall_ over him." And she made a very exaggerated gesture to demonstrate the quantity of her interest for Inuyasha.

Which Kouga found quite amusing (partly because he found Kagome very entertaining – it was one of the reasons he'd married her, after all), but he didn't let it show. He kept his frown and bitterness.

Kagome sighed – this fight was getting them nowhere.

One of Kouga's business deals had been revealed – it was something complicated that she really didn't want to understand – but what mattered was that he faced a possibly very long, probably very harmful, certainly very expensive trial, and he would almost surely become very poor and bankrupt at the end of it. Either way, Kagome did not want to stick around to see what happened eventually.

"I want a divorce," she said and headed for the bedroom to pack her things and get out. There was no point in delaying.

"You _what_?" It seemed the idiot could not grasp the idea. Kagome pursed her lips.

"I decided I don't like your surname anymore," she mocked, taking special care of the accessories she packed.

"Don't go joking with this Kagome, you _can't_ want a divorce," he said, his tone final, yet terrified at the same time.

"Watch me," the woman said with a smile.

It seemed like there was no chance with her after all.

.•.o.•.o.•.o.•.o.

The position of the sun on the sky indicated a marvelous day for Nakayama Inuyasha. And what was a good day for him was a good day for his brother, too, because he was one step closer to getting his engagement ring back.

The younger businessman chuckled quietly – Step One was done. Victory ran in his blood, but every time it was thicker he felt elated. Now was one of those days.

"Yeah?" he asked through the receiver. "Fuck off, bastard. I'm this close to getting your fucking ring back." Oh, what a fucking pleasant way to put a damper on his joyful mood.

"Tell me, Inuyasha," he heard Sesshomaru say, already guessing what his next words would be, "were you the one to think it would be a great idea to drag Ookami Inc. down?"

Inuyasha gulped. Had that been a mistake? Ever since the gossip of Ookami Kouga being prosecuted he hadn't checked any more news.

"Umm…"

"For once," Sesshomaru interrupted, sounding a bit awkward, "I should congratulate you." Should, not actually do it. But still, Inuyasha was impressed.

And almost touched.

"I love it when you show your love, bro," the younger sibling said and laughed out loud when what he heard in return was the dial tone.

His day was definitely shinier.

That was why he didn't particularly mind writing a pretty cheesy note for the ultimate Bitch and for the same reason he chuckled like a schoolboy before placing the note inside the safe. He didn't know if she still used this safe, but if not, he'd have Kaguya call Kagome over. Or something.

And when he turned on the TV and heard that the fabulous, the fashion-forward, the magnificent Ookami Kagome would revert to her old name (oh, that could only mean one thing), Inuyasha was about to impersonate a balloon pricked by a needle, blasting happiness all over the damn place. Yeah, his plan was working alright.

.•.o.•.o.•.o.•.o.

Kagome's eyes bulged out comically. She re-read the whole thing, unsure if she needed glasses or if her situation was even worse that that. Was she blind and with an overactive imagination?

'Mrs. Ookami,

I… well, apologize for my behavior and words a while ago. If your decision not to return the ring wasn't actually in my brother's benefit, I would still be willing to murder you, but I recently found out I am actually quite... indebted to you.

That's why I have to say we started off with the wrong foot.

First of all, I think I should explain my odd words (you must be very confused right now). I took your diamond rings, the ones you left in the safe, and tried to bribe my brother into using one. It worked, partly because he was desperate to ask Kagura, his fiancée, to marry him (otherwise she'd have his gonads), and partly because he personally liked one of your more modest and simple diamond rings, the exact opposite of the one you're surely wearing now. Surprisingly, Kagura loved the little thing (it wasn't that little, actually) and even told Sesshomaru she was relieved he didn't get her a huge stone like it is customary nowadays, because it seems she hates those kinds of rings.

So now I am indebted to you because you made my brother owe me, which I find fascinating.

Don't hesitate to ask anything of me (and I'll leave you the rest of the diamonds, I have no use for them anyway. Keep frequenting this safe, you know the number, insert code)

Yours truly,

_Inuyasha'_

She took a glance at the exotic beauty on her finger and at the rest of her rings in the safe and cocked an eyebrow. This guy had to be on crack or something. Or bipolar. Or perhaps just extremely grateful.

But for the first time since leaving Kouga, Kagome smiled. Maybe she'd use him somehow. She didn't know how yet, but it sounded like a plan. The only problem was Kaguya.

But it wasn't like it mattered to her.

And damn, she'd wanted that diamond-clad Birkin!

* * *

_A/N: Yes, that tiny, _tiny_ part about the 'shitty deal' _was_ inspired by Goldman Sachs hearing. I remember laughing my ass off when I saw it on TV. Hope you enjoyed. Click under this note to review :)_


	5. Insert Code 5

**Insert Code**

**

* * *

**

Summary: Her marriage is falling apart while her obsession with diamonds persists. But there is a problem with the safe, what will these complications bring her?**  
**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, blah, blah. Bottom line is I'm doing this for fun, not for money._

* * *

So he officially only had one month left to retrieve the ring.

This was Day One. And to show how hard working he was, he cancelled his dinner with Kaguya to make some plans instead. He thought he was being sly, and maybe it was because he _was_ being sly; Kagome had believed his false sincerity so far. And why wouldn't she? He could swear she was rather stupid anyway.

So when she visited her friend and they talked a lot about her plight, Inuyasha stayed nearby and listened. When he realized Kagome wasn't exactly heartbroken, he snickered. It was as if he'd expected, anyway, but she _was_ concerned about the financial part of her life now. She did not want – for the life of her – to be forced to one day sell her stuff to get by. So he'd offer her comfort; he'd be that formidable, life-saving (or better said, pocket-saving) knight for her. He'd show her things, teach her love (even if he didn't know it himself) and then _crush_ her like the pathetic insect she was.

Yeah, but it sounded pretty tame. He had to make sure to _really_ crush her. Expose her. Show off her innermost thoughts, everything she had on her mind, on her soul. Deep down, even if he didn't want to think about it, he knew that even a vain person like Higurashi Kagome (she would no longer be Ookami; the papers said everything about it) had to feel something.

Maybe she had had a bad childhood, maybe she'd wanted to escape something. But he didn't care; she'd messed with the wrong person, and he didn't like to be messed with. Especially when it involved his safety, because Sesshomaru was indeed set to have his neck if he didn't retrieve the ring.

He gulped.

If he looked at it one way, Kagome wasn't really guilty; he should sue the bank or something – mistakes like this happened probably only to one of a billion people, but what was done was done. She was, however, culpable of not wanting to give the ring back.

It was not a wonder that Kagome didn't mention anything to Kaguya about him, but he was truly curious as to what she thought about his one-eighty twist.

But when said woman sneaked a glance out of the corner of her eyes exactly in his direction when Kaguya wasn't looking and hid a discreet smile, Inuyasha realized she wasn't as stupid as he deemed her to be. So as to make it a challenge, he remained there the whole time, curious to hear what she'd reveal to her best friend now that she knew her boyfriend was in the same room with them.

"So what are you going to do now?" Kaguya asked, sounding pretty concerned for a woman that was usually pretty indifferent to the lives of others.

Kagome shrugged, looking nonchalant, even if she knew her situation was more delicate than she wanted to let it show. "I don't know. I might visit my mother for a while, but I haven't decided yet. At the moment I'm staying at a hotel. Kouga's paying for it. He says he feels guilty," she explained with a smile. He was truly stupid, that man.

Kaguya's look was unreadable. Maybe it had struck something inside her. "Kagome, that man really loves him and you've done nothing but play with his feeling until now. You have _never_ loved him, admit it."

"I admit it."

Kaguya wasn't surprised Kagome confessed so indifferently, so easily. That woman wasn't ashamed to admit that she had never loved her husband, that she had only married him because she had been infatuated with his looks, his affection for her, and most of all, his money and gifts. He'd been the best as long as he hadn't asked any affection from her, but when he'd started demanding attention their relationship had gone downward. Kagome wasn't good with dealing with feelings (it showed), but she didn't want to have to be.

She didn't want to remember her past.

For Kagome, living in the past meant torture, so instead of wondering what she could have done better, how she could have tied Kouga tighter to her and how she could have prevented all this from happening, she smiled. After all, there was nothing she could have done and she knew it, but she had never predicted their marriage to last this shortly. She'd always thought she'd give him children.

And God knew how many times they'd done it without protection. Maybe children had not been destined to them. Or maybe she was sterile.

She shuddered at the thought, because contrary to what anyone might think she did want children of her own. Even if sometimes she said otherwise.

If anything, _he_ was probably the sterile one.

"I don't get you Kagome. No, actually I do get you, but how can you be like that? Even I am not like that."

Kagome knew what Kaguya meant and she wished she could warn her that Inuyasha was in the room, but she couldn't. The evil would be done and Kagome had no way of stopping it as soon as Kaguya's mouth opened and the next words took form.

"I know I have a non-exclusive relationship, but I actually _love_ Inuyasha and I want to keep him around as much as possible. Maybe then he'd come to love me, too, and not see me as a means to have sex whenever he needs," Kaguya said.

Around a certain corner of the house, Inuyasha's eyes widened.

'_Oh-kaaay…' _he thought, when instead he should have thought,_ 'Oh-shiiit.'_

He sighed, wondering how it had come to this. At the beginning of his relationship with Kaguya he'd specifically told her that he could not do an exclusive one. She had said she understood. And he'd gone further by telling her that he had no feelings for her and that he didn't think he ever would. She'd accepted that, too, but it seemed she was still craving for that form of his attention. And he couldn't give her that.

But he wasn't an asshole, either. He knew he had to cut ties with her before this would develop into an obsession. He didn't know whom he was trying to protect: himself or Kaguya? It didn't matter, because by ending this he'd do them both a favor. He wouldn't feel guilty for pretending to pursue Kagome, and she'd be spared of one day finding out that all her efforts had been in vain.

"Whatever," Kagome said nervously, trying to figure out how Inuyasha was taking this.

"No, it's not 'whatever' Kagome. This time you're gonna listen to me," Kaguya argued, and Kagome understood that she meant business.

"I know that you're not exactly the most loving and caring person, and that you don't give a shit about others, even your best friend-"

"Oh, that's not true," Kagome tried to interrupt indignantly, but Kaguya raised a perfectly manicured hand to shush her.

"Save it for someone who's new in the den, sweetie."

Kagome scrunched her nose. She couldn't argue something that was true.

"So, as I was saying, even if you don't care about people _at all,_ you should at least pretend to. From time to time. It has never hurt anyone so far, you know?"

Oh yes, Kagome knew all about that. Caring meant suffering.

"So what would you advise me to do?" Kagome felt like rolling her eyes while asking this question. She knew she was to receive a lecture, but she'd sit through it carefully, because Kaguya deserved it, and mostly because she was feeling rather guilty for knowingly not doing anything to salvage Kaguya's odd relationship when she could have.

Kaguya whistled in an out of character manner, making her friend unconsciously smile.

"Honey, I don't know. I can't lend you money; you know what I have could never satisfy your _eccentric_ needs. I don't know where, but you're gonna have to find a job. A good one that could give you however much your greedy heart wants. Maybe you can become a journalist, since everyone adores you and your style," she guessed with a shrug.

But Kagome was intrigued by the idea. She could. She could earn a lot of money that way. And she didn't think she'd hate writing articles for a well-known magazine if she would be repaid for her efforts. And to share her fashion and jewelry choices with people she knew wouldn't get bored with her incessant talking sounded fabulous!

"I'll do it."

Kaguya seemed surprised, what with the way she shook her head just slightly before her eyes widened.

"Sorry?"

"Thanks for the idea," Kagome said with a smile. "I'll do it. I'll be a journalist."

"You're kidding," Kaguya said seriously. Frankly, she was jealous of Kagome's resolve. She was always so determined to get what she wanted, and she always achieved her goals. It was too much to be said for Kaguya, who couldn't even tie a man to her. Perhaps it was because she was too scared to say her feelings aloud. Maybe if she tried a different approach, maybe if she told Inuyasha how she felt… who knew? Perhaps he felt the same way but was afraid to shatter what they'd built so far.

She expressed these concerns to Kagome, who shook her head resolutely.

"No way, you will not. Uh-uh. No-no." Then she shook her head some more. _Once_ had been enough, but Kaguya had no way of knowing that. Still, this time Kagome _would_ do anything in her power to prevent things from worsening. It wasn't that she cared – did she? – but she wanted to prevent Kaguya from further suffering.

"Why not?" said friend frowned.

Kagome sighed, not knowing how to explain this.

"Honey, I don't think that man is prepared to hear such a strong declaration. You should wait," forever, she would have added, but her conscience wouldn't let her. Perhaps it was best that she'd listened to it.

"Wait? How much longer should I wait, Kagome? I've been waiting and waiting and every time he comes home smelling like some _skank_ I just don't know how to hide my feelings."

Kagome shrugged. This was too complicate of a situation and she had no answers. Actually, she didn't know anything about a true relationship, because Kouga had been an easy one. He'd loved her from the start, had worshipped her from the start; she had had no troubles in getting him to _marry_ her then appease her every whim. She'd had it easy. Kaguya, however, had gotten herself a stubborn one, and she didn't know what to do with him. If Kagome were in her place – God forbid – she'd approach the situation differently; but of course, she wasn't, so she had no right to influence her friend in any way.

Oh, the things she'd do to Inuyasha to set him straight. Kaguya just wasn't a good negotiator. Kagome had a hunch she'd be able to make him fall in love with her easily.

"Oh sweetie, even though I don't really know what you're going thorough I see where you're coming from." She pulled the pity card. "But you have to understand men are different from us. They don't like being cornered. When he's ready, he'll tell you how much he loves you.' Kagome had a feeling that would be was 'never.'

Kaguya couldn't help but agree with her friend's reasoning. After all, this was Kagome speaking. Kagome, who had everything she wanted – well, who _had_ had it. Kagome, who had managed to almost make an empire out of her sheer name. Well, not so exaggerated, but Kaguya was aware that more and more people looked up to this cruel, twisted person sitting right in front of her.

In all the time she'd known her, Kagome had not once done a good deed. Everything had always only been about her. If she'd ever helped someone, it had been to earn extra credit or to receive a favor in return. But despite everything, Kaguya still regarded her as a friend, mainly because she had much to learn from her indifferent attitude.

Suddenly, Kagome knew exactly what to ask of Inuyasha. He said he owed her, so she'd ask him to stay with Kaguya. But she thought it through – would that really be a good thing for her friend? If Inuyasha stayed by her side without any feelings, Kaguya would undoubtedly end up hurt, and Kagome didn't want that. Call it conscience, call it sudden care.

Call it compassion.

"Okay, so you say I should wait?"

"Yeah." That was pretty much it. Wait forever. It sounded fine for Kagome, but she wouldn't tell that to Kaguya.

"Super. So when can I tell him?

Kaguya seemed so hyper for a moment that Kagome was taken aback. But when she recovered she managed a thin smile. (she hoped she wasn't showing her nonexistent fangs in an annoyed snarl)

"I'll tell you when, honey. Just listen to what I told you. Don't tell him yet. Let him deal with his feelings, and when he's ready you know what he'll do. Don't pressure him."

Don't pressure him. Right. That was what Kaguya was supposed to do.

See? That was why she remained Kagome's friend.

.•.o.•.o.•.o.•.o.

It was morning and he hadn't had much sleep. He just couldn't figure how to tell Kaguya that he no longer wanted to live with her. Should he tell her he'd found someone else? No, that would hurt too much. Would he try to be sympathetic?

Hmm.

However, he didn't have any more time to think about a better approach, because Kaguya entered the living room and found him lying on the sofa, a blanket draped over his body and his hair indicating he'd slept there.

"Morning," she said awkwardly while rubbing her eyes, and he responded in the same manner.

"You slept here?" She didn't hide her surprise. "I thought you were… _out_." The way her lips clipped together when she uttered the last word made him wonder how he'd never seen it. How he'd missed this. She was so obvious. _It_ was so obvious that he felt like pulling out his hair in frustration.

Kaguya was in love with him. Kaguya was very jealous, and he couldn't afford that, because he liked women too much. He loved women in general. He loved the way they squirmed under him and how they sucked him off, and even how they slept after he fucked them raw, indicating what a great lover he was.

So he loved women. As many as possible.

Yeah.

That meant Kaguya no longer fit into this equation, even if she was, indeed, a good fuck. But he had to cut ties before it got ugly.

_Sorry babe._

"Yeah, I slept here," he settled for answering and got up, watching her frown.

"Why?"

Why did it matter?

"Because I wanted to," he retorted. He was getting more and more irritated by the second, and this could only get ugly, seeing as he usually had a knack for sticking his foot in his mouth.

"Oh."

So Kaguya wasn't in the mood for a fight right now. And so what? _He_ was. A big one that could end their nonexistent (or rather non-exclusive) relationship.

"If I had come into your room, you would've bitten my head off for waking you up." He knew she would not have done that, but he had to have some arguments.

"That was _one_ time, and I really was exhausted. I didn't mean to 'bite your head off', but after a full day of work and a few idiots that can't do their jobs right, the last thing I wanted was another annoyance," she snapped.

Perfect. She'd provided him with the perfect opportunity.

"Oh, so now I'm an annoyance?" He pretended to be angry and left the living room to fetch himself a drink.

Kaguya immediately caught on his tone and dreaded what was to come. "Inuyasha, baby, I didn't mean that," she said smoothly as she watched him swallow the liquid in a gulp.

"You know what? I want out."

"Out?" She frowned in confusion.

"Yeah. It's over, Kaguya. I want out."

"But... why?"

He really didn't know what to say. "Because I don't love you, and because I can't even handle a non-exclusive relationship knowing that you could fall for me at one point, and because I'm a person that likes to have many women at the same time. You shouldn't be hurt because of that."

He praised himself for the deft way of wording it.

However, to his bad luck, Kaguya wasn't stupid at all.

"So you heard it, huh?"

He flinched visibly and pursed his lips in regret.

"Yeah."

Kaguya sighed, having known this was to come. Kagome hadn't been wrong at all when she'd assumed what kind of person Inuyasha was. He just couldn't get committed. And it was enough to make her want to cry, but she wouldn't. Not in front of him.

"Terrific," she quipped sarcastically.

He shrugged, not really knowing what to say now that he was discovered.

"You know what? I admire this about you. The fact that you didn't want to hurt me further. I imagine I'm not a bad screw, am I?" she asked pitifully.

"No, you're…" Geez, how could he say this? He couldn't. He just couldn't hurt her feelings any more. He was a man, not a beast, after all.

"It's all right; you don't have to say it."

He exhaled in relief.

"So I'll... leave," he concluded.

"Yeah," she agreed, aware that there was nothing she could do to change his mind. She didn't know if she still wanted to, anyway. Not when she knew how he really thought about all this.

He packed his things and looked her in the eyes.

"I guess I'll see you around?"

"Yeah," she said with a tentative smile that didn't reach her eyes. She already seemed like she was about to cry and he hated it. Normally he wouldn't mind, but it was _Kaguya_ he was talking about. They stood like that for a while, looking at each other, when suddenly she pulled him in a hug.

"I'm going to miss you," she said.

"Yeah," he agreed, "me too."

Then he pulled out of the embrace, took his luggage and walked out of her life.

A few hours later took him to the bank, where he was sure he would find inspiration for his plans. The breakup with Kaguya had affected him a bit, but he'd got over it and now was ready for bigger things. He had to take Kagome down.

But as soon as he inserted the code and opened the safe, he noticed a note inside.

'_Already?'_

He thought it would be a money request, but what he read surprised him.

'Dear Inuyasha,' – so much for being polite and using his last name –

'I won't beat around the bush (I hate doing that, anyway) so I call upon your sense of duty and honor' – she was aiming low, wasn't she? – 'for you to do what's right and STAY by Kaguya's side. So what do you think? You said you owed me, so could you do me this one, tiny favor?

Much love and sincerity and whatnot,' – oh, he could just _taste_ her irony; funny –

'Higurashi Kagome'

He gritted his teeth inside his mouth, his eyes narrowed.

Already, Day One was falling apart.


	6. Insert Code 6

**Insert Code**

* * *

Summary: Her marriage is falling apart while her obsession with diamonds persists. But there is a problem with the safe, what will these complications bring her?**  
**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, blah, blah. Bottom line is I'm doing this for fun, not for money. And I'm not in any way affiliated to Mt Eden, just like the music.  
_

* * *

He started out slowly. First it was the occasional invite to a fancy restaurant, flaunting his money quite subtly, though he didn't need such caution, since Kagome had a knack for going blind whenever there was glamor of any kind thrown in her face. He couldn't blame her, he supposed – this type of environment had that kind of effect on a defenseless girl.

He surprised himself by wondering when her life had gone wrong enough for her to become such a money-eating bitch. Especially intriguing was her weird fetish with diamonds, but this particular thought was for another time, he realized, as she quite literally got in his face over their tiny table.

"Please pay attention when I instruct you how to behave in a relationship, you puppy," she scolded, all in good humor, but he still felt his left eye twitching with annoyance. The purpose of his good behavior was forefront in his mind, however, so his residing anger backed off immediately, leading the way for cockiness, since it was the only defense mechanism left.

"Now," she continued, leaning back on her chair and wringing her hands together, her elbows on the table in front of her, hovering above the gourmet mille-feuille. "I think we should get past the pleasantries – I mean, skip the bullshit you've fed me the last few times and really talk. You know why I wanted to see you in the first place."

And he did, too. It made him uncomfortable, thinking about Kaguya while devising a plan to seduce her _bestest_ friend. Somewhere deep down, Kagome surely cared a lot for her friend, since she was willing to take matters into her own hands, no matter how messy that could prove to get in the long run.

Well, she didn't even know half of it, but that was how he wanted her. Clueless.

Sighing, he resisted the urge to stuff his mouth with some pork so he wouldn't have to answer. Instead, he shook his head and looked at his food. He didn't have to fake regret, because he was admittedly kinda feeling it. He'd thought screwing Kaguya for so long would have no consequences, but truth was, he'd developed _some_ kind of feelings for her. Especially since they'd lived together, too. There was some sort of emptiness to life without her there.

_Without a woman there,_ he corrected in his mind, just to be safer.

"You go first," he gestured towards her with his glass of wine before taking a sip.

"Mm," she cocked her head to the side as though trying to figure him out. His face had certainly gotten darker than before; it was obvious that the impending subject of Kaguya was already bothering him. She didn't know if it was in a favorable way for her friend, but she could only wish it was. Otherwise, Kagome didn't know how she'd ever deal with the drama.

"I don't know how a man's mind works all that well, Inuyasha, but you can't be stupid. You can't really think you can fuck a woman for so long and then just suddenly up and throw her away like a rag." Interrupting his upcoming protest, Kagome continued, "I may not always show my appreciation for Kaguya being there for me all the time, but in cases like this I'll never back down. I'll keep pushing you towards her until you wake the fuck up or until I'm 110% convinced there can never be anything successful between you two. Kaguya is my friend, Inuyasha," she said, all serious, "and I'll never betray her."

Gulping at the realization that his mission had gotten that much harder, he nodded.

"Now it's my turn," he announced, downing the remainder of the rosy liquid. It wasn't nearly enough to make him feel any kind of buzz, but it surely worked on a more basic level, killing off some of his brain cells, which was exactly the kind of effect he needed right now. He had to play his cards right, or else...

"Shoot," she said.

"First of all, needless to say I was a total and complete dick to Kaguya," he admitted and nodded, and _she_ nodded, too. "Glad you agree with me. Look, Kaguya and I... how should I say this? It's not that I can't stay faithful," he lied, convinced by now that he certainly could _not_ stay loyal to a single woman, but he couldn't have _this_ woman form a wrong impression about him, "Rather that I... she... look, I know she's not for me, okay? I like her, she's nice and fun and all, but not dating material for me." Exhaling like he'd been chased for three days in a row, he studied her tight expression. There wasn't much to study, really, but he had to work with what he had. It was crucial for him to play on her weakness, to get her to trust him, or else there would be no plan.

"Why are you doing this to her?" Kagome asked quite seriously, catching him off guard. Before he could even wrap his mind around the weird question thrown into his field, she ranted on, lost in her own world of frustrations and complexes he didn't know a thing about. "Why would you even engage in this stupid ass dance of 'Let's eat and drink at some extravagant place or another' and be all charming and not yourself, since Kaguya told me all about your true self, and in the end still tell me you're not going to lift a finger? Why won't you even try?"

Pursing her lips, her eyes looking moist like she'd cried or she'd cry in a second, she frowned, asking, "What are you afraid of, Inuyasha?"

Afraid? He wasn't particularly afraid of anything relationship-oriented but he just wasn't ready for any type of commitment, because he loved his life and he loved his ladies and his liquor, and to jeopardize that meant to let go of everything he felt safe and stable and... normal. No, he wasn't ready for commitment. He wanted _fun,_ he wanted no responsibility.

"It's not that simple. It's not about me changing or not, it's about me being with Kaguya," he stressed, determined to get this idea out of her head, even if it still lingered in his own, "it just won't work."

Sighing, Kagome shrugged. There wasn't much more she could do. She'd tell Kaguya she'd tried, and would really, like, stress how long it had taken for her to even get Inuyasha talking. Hopefully, it would be enough for her friend to scrunch her nose and shout, 'Good riddance,' but knowing Kaguya, she'd probably surround herself with pounds of strawberry ice cream and cry a month's worth then never think about it again. Or maybe she'd think about it once or twice in another man's arms.

Yes, it sounded like a probable scenario.

"Fine," she conceded, because honestly, there was nothing left for her to say. How could she force him to reconsider? And if it took forcing him, then who was to say their relationship would be a success? These things were prone to failure, especially when one partner wasn't keen on the idea from the start. No, you couldn't make someone love you no more than you could make them date you, unless they really wanted to.

"Then finish telling me about that time with your brother. Sesshomaru, was it?"

.•.o.•.o.•.o.•.o.

Kaguya couldn't believe it. Kagome had gone behind her back and had tried to fix whatever it was that had been between her and Inuyasha, and even though Kaguya was furious at the idea, she couldn't help but feel grateful, too. Kagome had her back, after all. It seemed she hadn't done such a great job, though, but Kaguya had never really expected anything else. Even though her mouth said something, her heart knew there was no room for her in Inuyasha's.

In her darkest moments she felt she was willing to sell her soul to get back some semblance of normalcy between herself and Inuyasha, but then she'd remember her dignity (which was apparently ever waning, but Kagome's presence _was_ helping) and swallow her wants and lusts.

He wasn't worth it, after all. For him, she'd never been good enough. No one was ever good enough for him to want to stick around. People like him were always those who ended up worst, so what did she have left to say?

_Good riddance._

"So what did he say, exactly?"

"Don't remember the words, but the idea is..." Gulping, Kagome realized she just couldn't say the truth. For once, she'd lie to her friend to spare her the pain of knowing a truth that could, in theory, devastate her. She didn't need to know Inuyasha thought he just wasn't compatible with her. A lie would help more. "It's not that he didn't like you or anything, but he just can't commit. He can't get involved."

Sighing, Kaguya nodded.

It was amazing how much soul Kagome had put into this whole thing, how much she'd changed now that her friend had been in need, how she'd proven her friendship.

"Now how about that fashion show you've promised me an invitation to?"

Or maybe she'd never change.

.•.o.•.o.•.o.•.o.

He made sure to be there. In. Her. Face. What he hadn't counted for was Kaguya's presence. Now he couldn't openly flirt with Kagome when the woman he'd slept with countless times – and also Kagome's best friend – was standing right in front of him.

Biting his lip momentarily, he gathered enough courage to approach them.

_God, she's beautiful._

Surprised at his own admission, he couldn't help but wonder who he was referring to.

"Ladies?"

"Nakayama," Kaguya acknowledged simply, no trace of bitterness in her voice. She treasured her dignity, although the child in her wanted to cower away and maybe curl into a ball on the floor, crying for a while. Just a short while, to regain control. But Kagome's presence was immensely helpful and all of a sudden Kaguya felt the urge to grasp the other woman's hand and squeeze it thankfully.

"Here to enjoy the show?" he asked, realizing Kagome was purposefully ignoring him. It infuriated him to no end all of a sudden, but he had to maintain the appearance.

"Kagome?" he deliberately asked, and her head snapped back to the conversation.

"Mm?"

"Hi," he said, hoping he didn't sound too annoyed, but judging by her wide grin she'd figured him out.

"Sorry, I was checking out the catwalk."

"They're not going to start now, you know. It's gonna take another half hour."

"I know," she said, "I was just imagining something."

Suddenly she got a weird look in her eyes that told him she was quite unreachable in that moment, but it quickly faded, making him wonder if it had happened at all.

Suddenly remembering Kaguya, he looked at her and offered a shy shell of a smile. She smiled back, her normal smile, and he was grateful for that. Without warning, though, he remembered the both of them between sheets, tangled together in the most intimate of ways, with her shouting his name in the throes of passion and himself grunting his release.

Excusing himself, he headed straight for the toilet.

That wouldn't do. He couldn't show weakness.

And what was wrong with him? Up until he'd broken everything off with Kaguya he'd been repulsed by the mere idea of belonging to a woman or having to be loyal to one, but now? Now, his hormones were getting the best of him, that's what was happening! He bet on that and hoped he was right.

The stake was high, and Kaguya wasn't the one he had to seduce, although the body-shaped, blue dress she'd donned made her absolutely fuckable.

Swallowing thickly, he rinsed his face, pulled just about five paper towels to wipe his wet skin, then returned to the two women, only to find himself face to face with Kagome. Kaguya was off somewhere, but no matter, it was to his advantage.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself," Kagome said, though her entire demeanor screamed 'Piss off.' She kept looking from side to side, as though spotting people she wanted to talk to, but being stuck with him, listening to him. It made him feel nervous, and it screwed with his patience, because he was not this kind of guy.

Suddenly he doubted his endeavor.

He wasn't made for this kind of thing. He didn't like this woman and he didn't want to have to seduce her. His previous energy about approaching the whole thing had faded and now he was questioning his own sanity. A 'List'? Planning? Life didn't work like that. Life was more.

Life was control and love, and disappointment (Kikyou suddenly came to mind). Life was spontaneous.

"Listen, I know this whole thing is awkward, but I don't want it to be, okay?"

Lifting a perfect eyebrow, she pursed her lips, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, if it's like that," he teased, "then it doesn't matter."

Somewhere in the background, Mt Eden's Sierra Leone Mix was blaring full-life.

"Whatever," she said. "I actually came here because I heard about the new line of clothing based on lace, and since I love lace," not that he actually gave a damn, "I dragged Kaguya after me. In the end, I seemed to have made the right choice," she mused.

Somewhere in the background, Kaguya was flirting with some stranger.

Wondering at the sudden possessiveness that overtook him, Inuyasha swallowed it down along with a gulp of his glass as his eyes traveled from his ex-non-exclusive-fuck-buddy to the object of his current attention.

It was so hard to figure this one out. It seemed she was only made of jewels and clothes and diamonds, but then when he tried to shower her with attention she seemed clueless.

Did Kaguya play such an important role in this deal? Would Kagome never hook up with him because of Kaguya? Cause if that was the case, he'd have to switch tactics. But he didn't want to do that just yet, it was too much fun doing this (not that he had such an eventful life anyway) and he'd rather get to know her a bit more before he completely fucked her up for what she'd done to him.

He'd get that ring in a month and she'd be begging him to return to her even before that.

It was a vow.

.•.o.•.o.•.o.•.o.

Kagome found it cute how hard he tried. It was obvious he was trying not to check up on Kaguya from time to time (more like from second to second), and miserably failing, but really, she wanted nothing more to do with their dirty laundry. She'd done her part, now she was out scavenging for that new dress she just knew would be available soon.

Couldn't he take a hint?

"Uh-huh," she answered to his last question, which she hoped was a Yes or No question, since she hadn't been paying attention. "Listen, I have to, uh, talk to that lady over there, okay? Be right back," she said, which even he knew translated to 'don't wait up for me."

Biting his lower lip in _extreme_ annoyance, he had half a mind to retrieve her and, well... _do_ something to her.

But when they announced the beginning of the show, and when he studied her enraptured gaze and the gasp that followed after a particularly glittery dress, he made a mental note of remembering it and cheered for the small, upcoming victory. Sometimes he was so lucky his name was enough to open paths.

Oh-ho-_ho_, he had her in the palm of her hand.

.•.o.•.o.•.o.•.o.

Kagome was incredibly pissed off. The exact dress she'd been waiting for had already been sold by the time she'd expressed interest in it. Whoever the buyer was, she almost wanted to wish them to choke, but then realized it would seem pretty obsessive of her.

Pressing a button on her phone, she listened to the messages from the answering machine.

"Oh, yeah, this is Kagome. I'm not home, so leave a sparkle of something right after the–"

_Beep._

Message #1:

"Kagome? It's me," Kaguya, "you would never guess. I. Got. Laid. Last Night. Can you believe it? I never once thought about Inuyasha, but that might be because I was kinda tipsy. Okay, kind-of-a-lot tipsy, but still. The guy's a hunk. There might be something there. Gear up, girl, cause you're gonna have to get used to my ranting. I'm ecstatic, buh-byeeeee."

Message #2:

"Oh, by the way," still Kaguya, "I'm sorry you didn't get to buy the dress. Heard the news. Next time, Schatz," she comforted.

Message #3:

"Hey there." It was Inuyasha! Kagome stopped undressing and looked at the phone, bra in hand. "Just wanted to say thank you for trying to make me see light, you know, with Kaguya. Sorry it didn't work out, but your intentions were noble. I wanted to show you I appreciate it."

Lifting an eyebrow, she shrugged before putting on a white shirt.

_What was that?_

The sound of a powerful knock snapped her out of her thoughts and so she opened the door.

"What is it?"

"You have a delivery."

Looking at the huge bag with a box inside, she frowned.

"Are you sure?"

Double checking the number on her apartment door with the paper he held in his hand, the guy in front of her nodded. "Yeah, a hundred percent."

"Fine, then," she said, signing for receipt.

Right after he left, she tore into the delivery (quite literally) and couldn't help but gasp at what she was holding.

The dress... the one she'd been salivating over at the fashion show. The glamorous, amazing dress she'd been willing to buy out of her own money, was hers for free now!

Checking a note she found in the box, her eyes widened.

The content of the note didn't matter, because she'd heard it before. But the signature at the bottom, the name... It blew her mind.

_Nakayama Inuyasha._

* * *

_A/N: Hello, my darlings. Sorry for keeping this baby in the dark for so long, but I finally got around to writing another chapter for it. Unfortunately, I didn't like the story any longer, so I had to tweak it a bit to make it more... **palatable** (for me, and hopefully, for you, as well)_

_Enjoy_

_PS: **Schatz** means treasure in German :)  
_


End file.
